


Say No To This

by MixterGlacia



Series: Daydream Denial [2]
Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Floran (Starbound), Glitch (Starbound), Hylotl (Starbound), Multi, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyu wonders where his co-pilot has been going late at night since the Floran runaway was brought aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr. You can't be mad forever Jinyu.

As it turned out, Lao-Pan was a meek fellow once he was brought aboard. He gladly stayed in the small back room that Jinyu had converted into a makeshift containment area for the Floran. Brassties would go to check on him in his C.O’s place, seeing as if the plant man went rouge, he wouldn’t be able to do damage to the robot.

When they first arranged the deal, Lao-Pan was prepared with a well hidden stash of supplies hidden in a pit a little ways off. He’d assured them that he’d be no trouble, had enough food to last for two months (a standard amount for interstellar trips.) , basic crafting materials, and a sad looking book collection. The only thing he needed was water, since he didn’t have a way to transport any.

 

It had been about four days into their trek across the galaxy, and it was late into the ships simulated night cycle. Jinyu heard a few footsteps down the hall as he prepared to turn in for the night and looked around the corner to see Brassties going towards where the Floran was residing.

“ ‘Ties.” He said in a soft tone. The walls were perfect funnels and it meant no one had to shout in order to hear each other.

“Reply: Yes sir?”

“Why are you going this way so late at night? It’s not your normal route.”

“….” They were hesitant. That was never a good sign. “Explanation: Lao-Pan seems to have severe night-terrors. Elaboration: I go in, pat his head, and he calms down.”

“Just let him handle it ‘Ties. It’s not your problem.” Jinyu chuffed, dismissive of the whole affair.

“Recommendation: Do not let your people’s history with his people’s history cloud your mind. It is unbecoming.” Brassties didn’t let their captain interrupt this time, taking the initiative. “Explaining: The young man has been through much in his time. He deserves some form of comfort for all he’s worked to get here. Additionally: Floran with poor patterns of resting are more prone to violence. Just taking precautions.”

“Ugh. Fine, fine. Keep up the good work or whatever.” 

“Query: Sir, may I make a suggestion?” He made plenty of suggestions just today alone, what was one more before Jinyu went to bed going to do? The Hylotl nodded curtly.

“Suggesting: Come with me tonight. Will not take long.” They held up their hand to indicate that they hadn’t finished. “Detailing: You will just wait in the hall. I will go in. Explaining: He will be with us for at least a month more if we make very good time. So you need to be used to him eventually.”

This Floran was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


End file.
